Denji Sentai Megaranger
Denji Sentai Megaranger, (|電磁戦隊メガレンジャー|Denji Sentai Megarenjā), translated into English as Electromagnetic Squadron Megaranger, was Toei Company Limited's 21st production of the Super Sentai television series. The footage was used in the American series, Power Rangers In Space. Plot Kenta Date, a young high school student, is the champion of an arcade video-game known as "Megaranger". When he becomes champion of the game, a company known as the International Network of Excel-Science and Technology, of INET for short, invites him to their laboratories along with his school friends and members of the Cybernetics club, Miku, Kouichirou, Chisato, and Shun. However, soon after a small tour of the INET HQ, the building comes under attack by the evil Nejirejia, an evil dimensional force lead by Dr. Hinelar, with plans of conquering this reality. Dr. Kubota, INET chief, then reveals the truth to Kenta and friends: Megaranger was not a video-game, but actually a combat simulator that had been made to find the recruits to become a super fighting team to strike against the Nejireija. While the INET HQ is ravaged and Nejirejia warrior Yugande beings destroying the base, Kubota gives Kenta and his friends special devices known as Digitizers. By entering the key-code 335 and shouting "Install, Megaranger!", Kenta, Kouichirou, Shun, Chisato and Miku, become the fighting team known as Denji Sentai Megaranger. After a brief fight against Yugande, the Megarangers are forced to retreat from the exploding INET HQ, taking off within the Galaxy Mega. Later, the evil Guirail, sent by Javious, injures Yugande in a battle with the Megarangers. Dr. Hinelar poisons Guirail, turning into Mad Guirail. The Megarangers abandon the damaged Galaxy Mega and fly the Delta Mega to the INET Moonbase where INET member Yuusaku has been working on and completed the "Space Mega Project". The Megarangers destroy Guirail with Mega Voyager, a new mecha made up of 5 different transforming/combining Voyager Machines. Son, Yuusaku becomes MegaSilver, but at first can only fight for 2.5 minutes, although he eventually conquers this time limit. Dr. Hinelar then creates the evil Nejirangers, secretly draining from Javious the First. After both the Nejirangers and Javious' destruction, Dr. Hinelar later creates Hinelar City. The Nejirangers are later resurrected but turned into data cards. Dr. Hinelar learns the Megarangers' identities, and Shibolena accesses INET's database and locates the Moonbase. Yugande gains a new, more powerful, red form with a special circuit, and attacks the moonbase, forcing Dr. Kubota and his INET to flee and regroup with the Megaranger's on Earth, Yuusaku stays at the moonbase to work on salvaging the Voyager Machines that were buried in the rubble. Though Yugande is destroyed by the Megarangers, the majority of the Megaranger's mecha excluding the Voyager Machines from Yugande's attack have either been destroyed or have been rendered inoperable. Dr. Hinelar soon turns into a monsterous form, and after fighting the Megarangers, he turns the Grand Nejiros base into Death Nejiros. Yuusaku is able to finish the salvage work with his damaged Mega Winger and sends the Mega Voyager. Hinelar self-destructs Death Nejiros, destroying Mega Voyager high above the city when the Megarangers were forced to risk their lives to prevent anymore damage to the city by carrying Death Nejiros into the sky. However, the Megarangers survive and celebrate their High School graduation with Dr. Kubota and Yuusaku present. Characters International Network of Excel-Science and Technology Megarangers Arsenal *Digitizers *Drill Sniper Custom **Drill Saber **Mega Sniper ***Mega Magnum ***Mega Shot *Multi Attack Rifle **Mega Rod **Mega Tomahawk **Mega Sling **Mega Capture *Battle Riser *Keitaizer *Silver Blazer *Mega Tector Vehicles *Cyber Sliders **Cyber Slider 1 **Cyber Slider 2 **Cyber Slider 3 **Cyber Slider 4 **Cyber Slider 5 **Cyber Slider 6 *Digitank Mecha *Super Galaxy Mega **Galaxy Mega ***MegaShip ***MegaShuttle **Delta Mega *Wing Mega Voyager **Mega Voyager ***Rovoyager-1 ***Shuttle Voyager-2 ***Rocket Voyager-3 ***Saucer Voyager-4 ***Tank Voyager-5 **Mega Winger Flyer Mode/Fighter Mode Allies *Professor Eikichi Kubota *Picoto *Gekisou Sentai Carranger *Seijuu Sentai Gingaman Wicked Electric Kingdom Nejirejia *Evil Electro-King Javious I (2-43) *Dr. Hinelar *Giga Guirail (30) **Guirail (19-31)/Mad Guirail (31-32) ***Gigire (31-32) **Yugande (1-8)/Yugande Strong (9-31)/Yugande "Cyborg" (33-50)/Super Warrior Yugande (50) *Shibolena (1-50) **Hizumina (Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Bibidebi *Jaden Sentai Nejiranger (38-43, 47-48) **NejiRed/NejiPhantom (38-43, 47-48) **NejiBlack/NejiVulgar (38-43, 47-48) **NejiBlue/NejiBizzare (38-41, 47-48) **NejiYellow/NejiSophia (38-43, 47-48) **NejiPink/NejiJealous (38-40, 47-48) *King Kunekune (14) **Boss Kunekune (14) **Soldiers Kunekune Nejire Beasts *Stingray Nejire (2) *Rhino Nejire (3, 21) *Chameleon Nejire (4) *Shrimp Nejire (5, 21) *Elephant Nejire (6) *Bee Nejire (7, 21) *Bat Nejire (9) **Neo Bat Nejire (10) *Rose Nejire (11) *Mole Nejire (12) *Ultimate Lifeform (13) *Owl Nejire (15) *Poison Moth Nejire (16, 21) *Toad Nejire (17, 21) *Mushroom Nejire (18) *Scorpion Nejire (19) *Crocodile Nejire (20) *Centipede Nejire (21) *Ant Lion Nejire (22) *Anglerfish Nejire (23) *Buffalo Nejire (24) *Moray Nejire (25) *Cicada Nejire (26) *Coral Nejire (27) *Termite Nejire (28) **Soldier Termite Nejire (28) *Pig Nejire (29) Psycho-Nejilar *Lion Nejilar (33, Megaranger vs. Carranger) *Porcupine Nejilar (34, Megaranger vs. Carranger) *Mantis Nejilar (35, Megaranger vs. Carranger) *Condor Nejilar (36, Megaranger vs. Carranger) *Canary Nejilar (37) *Lizard Nejilar (39, Megaranger vs. Carranger) *Crab Nejilar (Megaranger vs. Carranger) *Thorn-Needle Nejilar (45) *Illusionary Nejilar (46) *Transport Nejilar (47) *Underworld Nejilar (49) Mecha *Neji Crusher (1-2) *Grand Nejiros (2-50)/Death Nejiros (51) *Helmedor (Megaranger vs. Carranger) Episodes Category:Sentai Season * Category:Earth Technology